H. H. Holmes
Pochodzący z New Hampshire Herman Mudgett, alias dr H.H. Holmes, na czas wielkiej wystawy wybudował w dzielnicy Englewood w Chicago trzypiętrowy hotel liczący 60 pokoi. Wnikliwie nadzorował budowę i co chwila zmieniał wykonawców, dzięki czemu tylko on dogłębnie znał plan hotelu, jak się później okazało, pełnego osobliwości – drzwi prowadzących donikąd, pokoi bez okien, zapadni i ukrytych przejść. thumbPrzez cztery lata, w tajemnicy, Holmes więził gości (głównie kobiety), torturował ich i zabijał. Niektóre z pokoi funkcjonowały jak komory gazowe – gaz ulatniał się ze znajdujących się w pomieszczeniach palnikach. Inne miały wbudowane w ściany lampy lutownicze, które służyły do podpalania ofiar. W większości pokoi znajdowały się specjalne zsuwnie, którymi ciała przemykały do piwnic… prosto do krematorium i dwóch pieców, gdzie Holmes palił zwłoki. Gdyby ktoś chciał uciec – nic z tego. W hotelu funkcjonowały prymitywne dzwonki alarmowe, które natychmiast informowały właściciela o próbach wymknięcia się z budynku. Podziemia labiryntu śmierci również skrywały sceny niczym z horroru. W pokojach całych we krwi, z ustawionym na środku stołem do sekcji zwłok, Holmes przeprowadzał swoje medyczne eksperymenty. Wokół naczynia z truciznami, ludzkimi kośćmi (żyłka przedsiębiorcy kazała Holmesowi część z nich sprzedawać szkołom medycznym dla zysku…), kadzie z kwasem i doły z wapnem palonym, które rozpuszczały ludzkie zwłoki… Niewyobrażalny fetor, walające się ludzkie szczątki, kępki kobiecych włosów… – proza życia codziennego dr. Holmesa. Morderca nie ograniczał się jedynie do gości hotelu. Podobnie traktował pracowników. Zwabiał ofiary oferując pracę młodym kobietom z okolicznych miejscowości. Nakazywał im zachowanie w tajemnicy lokalizację i nazwę hotelu, tłumacząc to zawziętą konkurencją, która gotowa jest wykorzystać każdą informację, by ukraść mu klientów. Co więcej, Holmes szukał ofiar także przez ogłoszenia matrymonialne. Której nie skusiłaby oferta "bogatego biznesmena”? Tak chciwego, że swoje "żony” torturował do momentu, aż wyjawiały mu miejsce przechowywania ewentualnych kosztowności… Bywało, że kobiety zostawały jego wspólniczkami, tak jak Minnie Williams, z którą wspólnie wypróbowywał na ofiarach skonstruowaną przez siebie ławę do rozciągania kończyn (zawsze ciekawiło go, ile jest w stanie wytrzymać ludzkie ciało). Później także i Williams zaginęła w hotelu w "tajemniczych okolicznościach”. Holmes oszustw uczył się już podczas studiów medycznych na University of Michigan, skąd wyrzucono go za kradzieże zwłok. Modyfikował ciała zmarłych tak, by wyglądały na ofiary wypadków, przez co mógł wyłudzać ubezpieczenie. To przez liczne kanty, policja wpadła na jego ślad i uzyskując nakaz przeszukania hotelu, przez przypadek odkryła sceny makabrycznych przestępstw. Holmes zabił co najmniej 27 osób (do tylu się przyznał), ale mogły to być nawet setki niczego nie podejrzewających gości. Nawet gdy skazano go na karę śmierci przez powieszenie (za zabójstwo współ oszustwa), Holmes nie okazał skruchy. Twierdził, że jest opętany przez szatana. "Nie mogłem zdusić w sobie potrzeby mordowania, tak jak poeta nie może powstrzymać w sobie inspiracji do tworzenia” - mówił podczas spowiedzi tuż przed śmiercią. I choć "bestię z Chicago” pochowano pod dwoma tonami betonu, krąży legenda, że nie przestawał mścić się z zaświatów. Wiele osób zaangażowanych w jego proces, zginęło niedługo po nim w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Między innymi lekarz, który stwierdził jego zgon, sędzia, który skazał go na śmierć czy ksiądz, który spotkał się z nim przed egzekucją. Sam budynek hotelu, zwany "Murder Castle”, doszczętnie spłonął… oczywiście również w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. W 1938 roku na jego miejscu stanął gmach poczty. Jeżeli jakieś miejsce w Chicago zasługuje na miano nawiedzonego, to z pewnością jest to skrzyżowanie ulic 63 i Wallace. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie